


Always so sure

by dreamiedreamielee



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, I love markhyuck, M/M, Mean Parents, Short, haechan is the sun, nct - Freeform, slight homophobia, unedited, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:09:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28554408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamiedreamielee/pseuds/dreamiedreamielee
Summary: Donghyuck had always been so sure. Always 100% certain on everything, like his destiny to be on stage, that red was his favourite colour and that he is gay. And He was sure his parents would take it well. Maybe he shouldn’t have been so sure this time.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 43





	Always so sure

**Author's Note:**

> hi! This is my first time using/ posting on archive ! I have a wttpad acc as well but I’m going to start posting my stories here~! I hope you enjoy! Let me know if there’s anything I could improve / what you liked!   
> Thanks!

Donghyuck had always be sure. He knew his path, what he wanted but most of all he knew himself. He wasn't unsure of anything.   
He was sure he was born to be an idol, sure that he was supposed to be in NCT, sure he was ridiculously funny, and sure he was in fact gay. 

He'd come to that conclusion a while back but it didn't really matter until Mark came into his life. And now he was sure he loved Mark. 

He wasn't planning on doing much about this but he figured he at least owes his parents the truth. They should know to not expect any girlfriends to come home but rather boyfriends. He wanted them to know he was sure of that. 

To be honest he was excited almost, excited to tell them or well anybody really. Not that he kept a secret much but hey he's excited regardless. He loves and admires his parents so much. And he knew they loved him so he was sure that it would go over smoothly. Haechan was always so sure about things, but maybe he shouldn't have been this time around. 

It had been a while since his family was together, busy schedules and misaligned times due to his lifestyle had always made it difficult. 

But they had found a date, a warm night to have dinner together in the relaxing confines of his childhood home. It was so familiar, so warm, like a blanket or a hug. 

It happened as soon as dinner had finished, all the dishes in the sink accompanied by the quiet dripping from the tap. Small conversations, gentle music, and soft laughter that put donghyuck's heart at ease. The smile on his face from being home still adorning his lips as he spoke,

"Mom, dad.. I like boys." 

Cold. The once warm house plunged into utter coldness. The familiar atmosphere gone, leaving him fumbling- alone. 

"What? Donghyuck- you... you know that isn't right. You can't love another man. You may think you can but you're lying to yourself. You cannot." his mother was the first to speak after what seemed to be an eternity. 

"That's a sin. We didn't raise a sinner. " His dad followed 

He left the house not too long after those words. Slamming the door shut, wiping at the tears on his face, he walked. Walked in the dark, walked all the way back to his dorm. 

and for the first time he'd realized he was alone. all alone and no parents to help him back on his feet, to comfort him from the utter pain he feels inside. It felt like sinking, the same feeling that you get when the drop of a rollercoaster comes. It felt like the floor had given way and he was getting swallowed, like a nightmare that he can't wake up from. And He couldn't go to his parents, get them to tell his it's okay and that it's just a bad dream. All because they were the ones to cause it. 

He was sure they'd take it well, sure they would still love him, that they would know he's still the same. Still their son. He was so sure... 

And now he was sure that those three words were the biggest mistake he'd ever made. 

Arriving at the dorm he wanted warmth. The warmth of someone, a hug, he craved physical affection. Still reeling from the shock and heartbreak he feels he can't help but feel helpless. He needs someone to ground him. He needs Mark. 

Before he could take himself down he knocks gently on the other Boy's door. 

"Mark..?"

"Hyuck" Mark doesn't even look up from his guitar when he replies. There's something in the way he hears no snappy retort, a bright laugh or anything thrown in his direction that makes him eventually look up. 

When he looks at the boy standing in his doorway, he looks vulnerable. Small and scared with big eyes looking back at him. He knows that somethings wrong immediately. Now focusing his full attention on the sunshine boy, his guitar discarded on the floor he notices hyuck's hands are trembling slightly. 

Mark patted the space beside him on his bed, quietly motioning for him to come in. Which he did 

"I need to tell you something.. but I need you to promise me you won't be disgusted or disappointed or try to leave okay?"

Something in the slight quiver in his voice makes marks head spin. 'What is he talking about?' 'Why would I ever do that?' 'Why is he shaking so much..' 'is he joking?'

He's been quiet for too long at this point just staring at him. He sees Donghyuck shift and his eyes are now trained on the floor. 

"Mark.. please promise me.. please?" 

Mark's heard donghyuck say please to him about three times in all their years of friendship so this was enough for Mark to know he wasn't joking. 

"Yeah of course... I could never be disgusted by you. You know that." 

Mark began reaching over to hold his hand, hoping that maybe if he did it'd be easier for Haechan to speak. He knows how much the younger loved affection. 

"I think I'm gay." It was a whisper that almost seemed like he'd wished it wasn't true.

Both his hand and brain stopped in their tracks.

This was something Mark had no experience in; comforting your best friend (and crush for god knows how long) after they come out to you, while not freaking out and spilling your guts out. Mark knew that if he were to say the wrong thing, his thoughts and feelings would flow out uncontrollably like blood from a cut. 

He doesn't know if he's ready for that. 

To be honest that's a lie. Mark's wanted nothing more than to spill everything out to him. Cards on the table, barring his soul out for the other to take it in. But right now isn't about him. Hyuck needs him and that's all that matters.

He surges forward, arms coming to wrap comfortably around hyuck. Pulling him as close as he can without crushing the boy. 

"Mhm I'm proud of you... thank you for telling me."   
His voice is warm, so so warm and so is his body. And hyuck can't help but to let out a sob. Choking on his tears he buries his head into the side of Mark's neck, craving more of the warmth. 

He lets himself cry. He lets his guard down because it's Mark Lee. And he accepts him and he's not going to leave him. So he cries. Cries tears of loss for his parents and love for Mark. 

And Mark stays with him. Rubbing a hand on his back, letting hyuck soak in as much warmth and love and he can from his body. 

In between his heavy breathing, tears and how muffled his voice is where he has it pressed against Mark- he tells him. Tells him about his parents and another wave of sobs come spilling out of his lips.

When the sobs slow down and his breath evens out, he hears Mark say,

"Probably not the best timing but I think i like guys too."

It stuns him at first but he can't help the laughter that slips past his mouth. And soon enough it's a full on laughing fit that has mark joining in. It's so warm, he loves it. 

"You're an idiot Mark Lee, yknow that? But.. thank you. This means a lot to me... thanks."

"I may be an idiot but you, Donghyuck will never be alone as long as I'm here... you got that?" 

He gets it now. When people try to explain the butterflies that appear in their stomach. He gets it, the tingling, the nerves, the gentle tug at his heart, the fear and the familiar of them. He understands now, it's thrilling. 

and when he looks into marks eyes, he find them looking back at him. As if he's searching and exploring a vast sea or the biggest galaxy. 

He gets lost in them. He gets lost in him. 

"Mark Lee you amaze me. I could drown in you forever." 

"Hyuck... you drive me crazy yknow that?"

"What are you saying..?"

"I'm saying that I'm in love with you, stupid." 

Mark flushes pink when he realizes what he said. His eyes are wide and his mouth parted slightly as the blush creeps onto his skin. 

He looks so pretty like this, hyuck thinks. 

Without hesitation he throws himself onto the older boy, pulling them down flat on the bed. He ends up on top of Mark, knees bracketing his hips, a warm feeling blooms in his chest. It's so gentle, like a warm summers breeze. 

Cupping his face he looks down with such overwhelming love in his eyes before hyuck is whispering, 

"I think I'm in love with you too."


End file.
